


Spaces Between Us

by bravestlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Angels and Demons AU, Heaven and Hell, Louis' Demon! twin Elijah, M/M, Tomlinson Twins, angel! louis, demon! louis, heaven and hell au, innocent! harry, soul bonding, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravestlouis/pseuds/bravestlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too dark." Elijah grumbled.</p>
<p>"Too dark for a demon?" Louis mused.</p>
<p>"Fallen angel to you, and shut it. The kids waking up." Elijah said, distress clear in his voice.</p>
<p>Louis dropped his voice, "'The kid' has a name, Eli."</p>
<p>"You know its dangerous to use his name so openly. But fine," he sighed. "Harry's waking up."</p>
<p>OR Angels & Demons twin AU where angel Louis and demon Elijah are twins who were separated at birth and they bond with innocent mortal boy Harry Styles, finding each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope to hell this goes well ;)

_An eerie quiet had fallen over the couple, neither knew what to say. There were absolutely no words for the situation. Emotions fit, words couldn’t._

__

_“I’m dying, Charles.” Jo managed to choke out._

__

_Charles held Elijah tighter in his arms, feeling the newborn’s chill already at only a few minutes old, “I know.” He said._

__

_Jo cradled the other one of her twins closer to her face, tears spilling onto the newborns cheeks. “I love you, Louis. My precious angel baby boy. I love you.. I love you.. I love you..” She whispered._

__

_“Can I hold Elijah please, Charles? I don’t care if it makes me go faster, I’m already dying. Please, I need to hold my son..” Jo sobbed. She looked down, seeing that between her legs the blood was spreading quickly._

__

_Charles handed Jo the cold newborn, she cradled them in both arms. “You’re so beautiful, I love you Elijah, I love you Louis. You will always be in my heart, even in death.” Jo could feel herself growing weaker, feel herself fading away. Elijah was freezing her warmth quickly. Half her body was cold, the other half remaining warm._

__

_“Take them. I can’t hold them anymore.” Jo squeezed her eyes shut and felt Charles take the boys. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, lightning crackling around them._

__

_“They’re getting closer to us Jo..” Charles whispered and sat next to his wife in the untended grass._

__

_He looked around him, feeble barn roof above them was almost completely gone, the rain pouring down and thinning the blood seeping from Jo. Lighting and thunder around them getting louder each passing second._

__

_“Kiss me!” Jo gasped out suddenly._

__

_“Jo, it’ll kill you my love, weak as you are.” Charles said softly as he smoothed the hair from her face._

__

_“Please Charles, I’m going to die either way. I need to kiss my husband.” She cried._

__

_Charles frowned, but he laid the boys in the grass carefully. Charles leaned over Jo where she lay. Jo cupped his face and stared into Charles’ dark eyes, remembering the day they met._

__

_“You’ll watch after them, won’t you?” She whispered against his lips._

__

_“I-”_

__

_“Promise me.” She commanded weakly._

__

_‘I promise.” Charles breathed out._

__

_Charles held Jo in his arms, Jo pulled Charles to her and closed the space between them. As their lips touched, Jo felt the cold spread through her, seeping into every part of her. Jo gasped and kissed Charles with a new found strength in her desperation, shaking, her tears stopped. Charles felt Jo still underneath him and he started to sob. He gently set her down, picking up Elijah, looking at Louis wiggle and cry softly in the grass. Both infants were already starting to develop, their hair growing slowly, Elijah’s starting to gradually darken._

__

_“Charles, we’re here for the baby.” A light voice said from behind him._

__

_“You couldn’t even give me some time with him, Remiel?” Charles said dryly._

__

_“We did give you time, times up.” He responded._

__

_Charles held Elijah tighter, nodding slightly. A flurry of white wings and cloaks surrounded Louis, angels and infant disappearing in a few seconds._

__

_“I’m so sorry Jo.” Charles gasped out through his sobs._

__

_“I’m so sorry.” He repeated as he rocked baby Elijah._

__****  
  


_***_

__

_500 years later, 1994._

“I fucking hate rain.” Elijah grumbled.

Azazel rolled his eyes, “Freak.” He snickered.

Elijah bristled and his dark blue eyes flashed black. “Shut it.” He hissed

“No need to be a dick, let’s get the kid so we can finish this and not have to deal with each other anymore.” Azazel said with a hint of sadness.

Elijah huffed and trudged into the house, a painting of the angel Gabriel falling off the wall as he entered.

Azazel looked down at the painting as he entered, “Guy’s a dick, anyway.” He said shrugging

“Would you shut up?” Elijah said sharply. “You’ll wake someone up being a dumbass.”

Azazel rolled his eyes, “We can just kill them if I do, no need for this family to be alive. We only need the infant.”

“We’re not killing anyone.” Elijah said firmly.

“You used to be so fun when you were younger, now you’re just dull.” Azazel looked on wistfully.

Elijah ignored him and continued on to the nursery, picking up the one-month old gingerly, black ash outlined where the baby once lay. Elijah quickly left the house, not bothering to wait for Azazel.

“I hate doing this.” Elijah sighed and looked at the squirming infant that was whimpering softly from the disturbance. Elijah sighed in relief as he let his wings out, unfurling and letting off a cold air.

“What are you doing? You don’t need wings for this.” He heard Azazel say.

“Just drop it, Zaz.” Elijah said under his breath, Azazel stopping short at his old nickname.

Elijah gently started moving his wings, softly ascending into the air with the baby.

“Just be back by sun up!” Azazel called, Elijah looked down and saw him disappear with a flash.

Elijah loved the feeling, the wind hitting his face and ruffling his already feathery hair as he moved more and more up. Unfurling his wings was Elijah’s favorite feeling in the whole world, the stretch of the muscles after being cramped up all day in his back. The air growing crisper as he flew up, mist from the clouds brushing against his face. Elijah stopped once he was above the clouds, sitting down with the infant on one of the fluffy things.

Elijah looked down at the infant boy and frowned, “I could drop you, let you fall all the way back down, and I’d be doing you a favor.” He said bitterly.

The infant, now awake, giggled and reached its hand out.  Elijah touched his index finger to the baby’s small hand, getting a rush of everything the baby felt, saw, heard, smelled, he sensed everything the baby was. Elijah broke the connection before he accidently damaged the infant.

“Huh, so you’re a girl.” Elijah mused. “Good, we need more girls in hell. You all keep the guys in check.” He cooed and crossed his eyes, making the infant giggle again. Elijah smiled down at her, but his happiness disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered sorrowfully. “It’s terrible, subjecting you to a life with us. But just like everyone else, I know you’ll grow to love it. Everyone always loves it. Especially the ones born human. Everything they tell you is bullshit though, don’t be fooled.”

Louis looked around him at the sky and clouds, bouncing the infant girl slightly in his arms. He looked down at the rural town, house lights here and there were on. He saw more barns than houses and shook his head. Elijah much preferred big cities to farm towns. Farm towns always seemed so dead, hardly any life everywhere. Which was awfully ironic considering farmers specialize in raising new life.

“It’s always the farm infants, why do I never get to go on city trips.” Elijah grumbled. He saw in the distance the sky start to paint itself with pink and orange hues, the sun was coming up.

“I guess we have to go now.” He sighed to himself.

Elijah held the baby close to him, closing his eyes, and in a flash he was gone from the human world.

The town remained quiet until the roosters started crowing, waking up all the farmers. The early morning silence lasted a few more minutes, before a heartbreaking scream broke through the whole town.

Elijah huffed as his feet hit the hard ground, the impact leaving him breathless for a second, “Never will get used to that.” He muttered and adjusted the wriggling infant. He ran his finger across the child’s chest, giving the small mortal the ability to breathe in hell for the first time.

Elijah shivered as he walked through the familiar place, it was cold. Always so damn cold. The black stone walls were always wet with what might as well have been ice water, if they had that kind of thing down here. Elijah hated it, wasn’t hell supposed to be hot? Fire, heat, burning souls and all that? And it’s so dark, hadn’t anyone heard of a light? It’s not like you could light a candle, no oxygen, no fire. Not real fire, anyway.

Elijah carried the infant to the room where all infants go, placing her with the other females and frowning. It was so fucked up. Since the fall, the only way to get new demons was to create them. The babies with the darkest light auras were always taken, stolen, from their families. Any good light they had was forcefully stamped out. It didn’t damage the child, of course. Not physically, anyway. It’s not like anyone needed to take the light out of them. A week in hell would kill even the brightest angel’s light. It’s so awful, so lifeless, so hellish. Which- okay, duh.

Every child was taken at a month old, after a month of careful watch by the Observers. A shitty job, watching a tiny humans first month. Boring things, they were. It was all kind of desperate, if you asked Elijah. Stealing human offspring and making them one of us, it was a “new generation” or some shit. Not that Elijah could talk, he wasn’t even a demon, really. He was a fallen angel. And not even a true fallen angel, just the child of one. Something the people (if you could call them that) never let him forget.

Elijah was still young, he was only five hundred years old for hell’s sake. But in his early years, Elijah had been wild. He only had one real friend, Azazel, but that was all he really needed. It wasn’t like he ever saw his father, anyway. With the guy never being around and all. All he knew about his mother was that she died after he was born, his twin dying with her. Elijah and Azazel were a dream team of sorts, wreaking havoc on humans whenever they wanted. So many people they had driven to insanity, Elijah used to think it was fun. After a while he started to watch people, see them express happiness in their lives. He watched humans laugh and smile and be genuinely content in life. Elijah started to realize just how empty his life was. There was something more he longed for.

Finally, Elijah was wandering through a place called England one day, and he found a woman, a pregnant woman. He saw the fetus’ light first, so bright he thought she would give birth soon. But when he looked closer he saw that she was hardly two months pregnant, something he couldn’t believe. He was drawn to her, well, her developing child. Elijah would leave hell and watch over her almost every day. He was attracted to the baby’s light as if it was a magnet. He knew that this child would be a new type of innocence, one not seen for almost a thousand years.

Elijah never told anyone about his strange new obsession, knowing people where he came from would only give him shit for it. He heard enough “innocence” jokes what with his name and all. The name “Elijah” for a fallen angel, honestly what were his parents thinking? “oh, Elijah’s too good to do this job.” “No, we can’t let Elijah anywhere near that, he’s too pure.” Such shit. But… still.. Elijah wore his name as if it were a badge of honor. He felt it connected him to his mother, she named him, he knew. His name was precious to him and he secretly treasured it.

Elijah watched the fetus develop in the woman’s womb, never daring to actually speak to her. He did protect her though, averting anything bad from her, keeping the child safe for reasons he didn’t understand. The woman was around seven months along now, the baby close to being fully developed. As he watched her from afar now he could see her laughing with her other child, a female who had recently turned three. Elijah sighed and shook his head, flashing back down to hell in an instant. Going to Earth just to check on a human every day? Ridiculous. He considered never going again as settled into his sleeping area, knowing full well that he would again as he drifted off.

***

Louis awoke with a start, sitting stark straight up in his pillowy bed. He was shaking, sweat dripping from his hairline. And also effectively ruining his angel-silk sheets.

“Another nightmare. Again.” He sighed and got out of bed.

Louis swirled his finger index finger around the palm of his opposite hand, conjuring a ball of water into his hand, splashing it on his face. He put his warm hands to his face and within seconds, he was dry again. Louis unfurled his wings and stretched out the muscles, they were always so stiff after sleeping. He looked down out of his window, it was still very early, the earth hadn’t completely rotated yet. Louis wanted to consult with Remiel about his dream, as he always did, but he wasn’t sure if his friend was awake yet. Louis sat by his window and sighed, watching over Earth until a more godly hour came around.

Louis loved watching earthlings and everything they did. From humans to animals to plants, it was all intriguing to him. Louis focused in on the continent they call “Africa” and watched as a young male child brought a plastic carton of water back to his village, he moved his sights to one of the Oceans and observed as a pod of dolphins skipped along the coast. Louis loved watching flowers open as the sun rose, as it was in the east coast of the human continent of America. He loved to watched sunflowers spread their petals, loved closing his eyes to listen to the buzz of insects as they woke up. But what Louis loved most of all: watching humans.

They were absolutely fascinating to him, many considered themselves the superior species of the planet, but compared to some animals they were so _tiny_. And their life spans were incredibly short. They didn’t live longer than most sea creatures, than most plants. Yet they considered themselves superior? Except for the rare select few, most humans could only communicate with their same species. Yet simple animals such as dogs could communicate with humans almost fluently.

Despite the ingrained arrogance most have they were interesting creatures. Always striving for something more. Louis could watch them all day, just going about their lives. He enjoyed watching families, how happy some were just to be together. He loved seeing a woman’s face when she held her newborn baby for the first time. Louis loved babies. He knew he never had real parents, with not actually being born and all.

For a while Louis watched a woman in a place called “England” hobble around her house, struggling to pick up a magazine due to her pregnant stomach, kicking a toy out of the way here and there or tending to her three year old daughter.The woman, or “Anne” was a bit over seven months pregnant, most likely not having the baby for another two. Louis enjoyed watching as the fetus male matured in her womb, watching as he grew fingers and toes.

Louis couldn’t exactly remember why he came across this woman, he was in his mortal form on Earth one day going for a stroll, taking in the green of the leaves (chlorophyll was truly amazing) and he came across Anne taking her daughter (two at the time) for a walk in a park. He had been drawn to her automatically, almost like a magnetic pull, he had no idea why. He could see that she was already with child, the baby only a two month old embryo at the time. Louis quietly observed her throughout the pregnancy, making sure no harm fell upon the baby as it developed.

You see, each developing fetus has a light attached to his or her life force, the brighter and warmer the light, the purer the soul the child would have. In Louis’ almost 500 years of living, he had never seen a baby’s light shine so bright and radiate such warmth. This little mortal’s soul aura was almost comparable to some angel’s, something so uncommon it was often considered a joke in heaven. Louis knew that this baby had to be carefully watched, it would grow up to be an amazing person.

Something strange though, ever since he had been observing Anne and her pregnancy his nightmares have come back. Louis had nightmares all through his childhood, stopping once he turned a hundred or so. But over the past few months they’d been coming back. It was always the same:

Louis would open his eyes in the dream and cold rain would pour onto his face. There were violent flashes of lightning, and everything smelt of hay and cow manure. He could hear a woman crying, but he could never see her, it was too blurry. Was it because of the rain? Or was he crying too? He felt sad, he could feel the cries tearing through him, so maybe both. All of a sudden everything would get quiet and he could hear whispering. The whispering sounded so tender, but he could never understand what was being said and it frustrated him. Louis could sense a presence next to him but in the dream he wasn’t able to turn to see, only find strange comfort in whatever was there. All of a sudden, the presence was gone. Everything was gone, the rain, the smell, the whispering. He was the only one left there. But, no.. _Louis_ was the one that was gone. He was being moved somewhere. The sensation of being quickly lifted was the last thing he would feel before he woke up sweating.

Louis would go speak to his friend Remiel about the dreams usually. Remiel being the angel of dreams and visions, and also his oldest friend. Angels would go to Remiel to consult about dreams they’d had and he’d give them advice or just listen, whatever the angel needed. He was one of the most kind angels Louis had ever met and he loved spending time with Remiel, or as Louis liked to call him: Remmie. Remmie had been the one to tell him how he was born, or found really, but Louis liked to think of it as his birth.

It was actually Remmie who had found Louis: “I was walking through the dandelion meadow one day, I blew the seeds off of one of the little flowers and there you appeared! Already flying around with your little baby wings, already shining tipped gold. You’re special Louis, a miracle.”

This was Louis’ favorite story. Remmie would tell it to him almost every time they saw each other, the tale always making Louis feel good inside. Louis loved the dandelion fields and as he walked through them now he thought of the story, wishing he could remember how he was born. As Louis drew nearer to Remmie’s home he could see that his friend was awake due to his aura-light shining bright yellow in awareness instead of a muted white as they did when angels were asleep.

Louis knocked on the small wooden door and it opened, he walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching as Remmie prepared a pot of Ambrosia tea. It was very rare, only very high rank archangels had access to it. Louis loved it, it tasted like liquid sunshine gold. Similar to the silkiest of molten caramel and toffee, but light and it smelt like the freshest rose mixed with something that could only be described as _heaven_.

“Good morning Remmie.” Louis chirped out happily and sat down at the table.

“Nightmare again?” Remiel hummed out.

Louis frowned. “How can you tell?”

“Your aura, its.. tainted. Again.” The blond angel waved his hand absentmindedly.

“Oh I see.. Well, yes, I had the nightmare again. Same exact one as last time.” Louis sighed and nodded at Remiel in thanks as he handed Louis a cup of tea.

Remiel laughed to himself as he sat in the chair opposite of Louis. “Two dreams are never exactly the same, Louis. Our subconscious is always changing, only some gifted ones are able to tell when it does. I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you that, Louis.”

“But these dreams, I don’t understand how they could be changing, nothing ever shifts. It’s always the exact timeline of events. It’s almost like they’re not dreams, as if they’re memories or something.” Louis shook his head.

“Louis,” Remiel said sharply, “who is the expert here?”

“You.”

“Exactly. So trust me when I tell you this, they are just dreams. How could they possibly be memories? I’ve known you since your birth, nothing like that has ever happened to you.” Remiel took a sip from his teacup.

Remmie swallowed his sip, “Anyways,” he said, dismissing any response from Louis, “Tell me about tonight’s version of the dream again.”

Louis recounted the dream in as much detail as he could, bits and pieces getting foggier as the day went on. Remiel nodded as Louis recount his nightmare, the two occasionally taking a sip of their tea. Once Louis finished Remiel reached over and patted his shoulder, then waved his hand and made the cups disappear. With another wave a warm loaf of sliced ambrosia bread appeared on the table.

“Eat a bit, it’ll make you feel better.” Remmie smiled kindly.

Louis snacked on the bread and the delicious flavor did indeed sooth him. The two chatted for a bit, Louis told him about developments with Anne, Remmie told Louis of some funny things he saw while he visited earth to help some humans with their dreams. An angel named Hael came to discuss his dream with Remiel, letting Louis sit in and listen. Hael’s the angel of kindness and he always inspired the next great art eras. Hael told Remiel that he’d had a vision of a new art era on earth. Louis was excited, no good art had come around since DaVinci. One of the few artists who actually had a beautiful representation of women.

Louis decided it was a good time to go home, needing to do his daily cleaning. Louis said his goodbyes and made his way out of Remmie’s house. As he walked through the dandelion meadow a small female angel Louis recognized as Amitiel ran up to him, grabbing his hands and clutching them tightly. Her eyes were wide with panic, her light gold hair wild from running.

"There's something I need to tell you, Louis!" She squeaked.


End file.
